War of my heart
by burnpassionintomyheart
Summary: After 5 years Ginny returns with a few bandmates and a daughter. War has taken a turn for the worst. a song in every chapter... in process of re-editing.
1. Returning home

Disclaimer: No I am not as great as J.K to create these wonderful characters and this world that now rules the so called Muggle world.

Chapter 1:  
Returning Home

Ron was looking at the small muggle device Harry mentioned was called a radio. The sound of the music coming from the little wooden device reminded him of happier times. A time when "the golden trio" ran around Hogwarts causing mischief, '_Fred and George would be proud,_' and saving the world from Voldemort's constant tempts of regaining power of the wizarding world. 'But we can't always get what we want,' Ron thought. As the song was drawing to an end, his mind began to wonder on how things got to be this way.

Flashback

_August 17, 1997_

_Ron slept fitfully in his twin size bed thinking his sister left in the middle of the night. "Ron," someone pushed him in his sleep. "Ron, wake up." A pillow was thrown at his head. "Ron! Ginny left." Ron woke up abruptly out of his nightmare by the startle of Harry's voice. "She left you a letter." He looked at the parchment that was sealed with the long forgotten Weasley crest in Harry's held out hand._

_Dear Ronfus,_

_I am so sorry, but I need to get out of here. Please don't worry about me I'll be fine. I need to sort ("some things" were scratched out) myself out. I may come back, but it won't be any time soon. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. Send my love to everyone, and keep your friends close._

_Your Loving Sister_

_GingerAnn_

_Ron had read it repeatedly, but every time tears would well up on the corner of his baby blue eyes. He didn't think he knew if he could handle this. She was his baby sister. Innocent little Gin. The letter was so personal, and it really got to him._

_Once he told the family and his two best friends of Ginny's run away, the family was never the same. His parents would devastated that their only girl is gone, and there was nothing they could do about it. Charlie and Bill took this as an initiative to throw themselves in even more work to have an excuse not to come home. Percy pretended to not care due to his rise at the Ministry, but when no one was around he would shed a few tears over his favorite sibling. Fred and George didn't have the same spark they used to when conducting jokes and pranks; people could feel the change of emotion in the joke shop. The twins closed it down every year on the day of her disappearance because the feeling was to hard on them to even see simple pranks being performed. And Ron, he clung to his friends as much as he could since his family was already hurting enough and didn't want to be around that much depression._

_End of Flashback_

It had been five years to the day since Ron had seen his baby sister. Ginny was sixteen then. There were times he would hear a song from the radio, and just listen pretending it was her. He wished he could close his eyes, and be transported back to when he would tease her about her singing in the shower. It wasn't that she was bad, in fact she was amazing. Give the Weird Sisters a run for their money, but he wouldn't ever tell her that. It was his job as her older brother to tease her. '_What I would give to hear her voice one more time_.'

Hermione had her face buried in a book like usual, and Harry was playing with the dial on the radio looking for something else to listen to. Usually the radio was on the underground news channel about the recent attacks, but they wanted a new fresh air. "Stop! Go back." Ron yelled. A voice of a young girl that Ron could swear sounded like _her_ filled the room.

_Is this a dream?_  
_If it is_  
_Please don't wake me from this high_  
_I've become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_  
_To what it's like_  
_When everything's right_  
_I can't believe..._

"It's her, it's her!" Ron screamed so loud everyone in the room was startled by the outcry.

Hermione looked up from her old ruined book, and was not in the slightest happy about being disturbed from her quiet time. "Ron you have been saying that for 5 years now, but it that isn't her. That's Jillian from South Africa," he lowered his head. "Now can I go back to reading," Hermione stated more than asking him. Harry gave him an apologetic smile, after seeing Ron's crushed face of knowing it wasn't really his sister.

But fate always had a fun way of messing with people, and fate was about to bring life around for everyone.

* * *

"Oh miss," a young man came from behind Jillian.

"Hey those are mine!" she yelled after the man who was now grabbing her luggage, and settling them in the trunk of the cab.

The man who was dressed up in a red bellhop outfit looked back at Jillian, "I'm sorry, I was instructed to take you wherever you need to go," Jillian felt silly for being mad at him. She followed him to the car that was now being held open by him.

She settled in the less than spacious back seat of the cab and took in a deep breath, '_It's been so long_.' Her mind began to wonder until she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Can I ask were the young beauty is going?" the driver asked.

Looking up to the driver, "uh... yes can you take me to the south of London."

"Any place in particular?"

"Uh yes, um the Leaky Pipes" she replied. The Leaky Pipes was a pub that used to be run by the magical world called the Leaky Cauldron, but recently the name changed to the Leaky Pipes due to recent events. Soon enough they were pulling up to the Leaky Pipes, but it didn't look the same as she once remembered it. It used to hold mystery and a homely feeling, but it's sign was all flashy to try to draw in the muggles.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wow, things really have changed." Jillian stared out of the window.

"Well, it really has changed from the old days." She let out a big sigh while searching her bag for money. "You be careful in there."

She grabbed her bags from the middle aged driver she found out was named, Jack. "Thanks."

Your welcome beautiful, can I get your name?"

"It's Jillian." She headed into the Leaky Pipes. What she didn't know was who was hiding in the back room listening to a little muggle device. "Home." She whispered to herself. She walked over to the counter, "Hi, are there four young man here, one tall with slick back dark brown hair, another one kind of tall, but a little taller with sandy hair, and the two other look almost like twins?"

The young man behind the counter didn't he look up at her only pointed back to a dark corner door. "They just got here a little while ago."

She smirked, "Did they now."

She walked through the door when a little strawberry blonde girl ran up to her with her arms wide open. Picking up the little girl, "How are my favorite people?" she asked with a very sarcastic tone.

The guys were taken aback by the look she was giving them. Jason who usually had his brown hair slicked back was letting it fall down revealing his wavy hair that reached just below his ears,"glad you could finally join us." He was fairly built with an olive skin tone, but he wasn't Jillian's type. Considering the million screaming fan girls that proclaimed they wanted to marry him during their tour she guessed he would be considered somewhat attractive. He hit about a full head above Ginny and then some.

"Well I'm so sorry for the hold up." Jillian placed the wiggling girl out of her arms to run over to the sandy blonde guy sitting in the back watching the whole scene play out. "They said my ticket was coach and the whole plane ride I had to next to this smelly guy and a toddler behind me who wouldn't stop hitting the back of my seat."

"Oh yea it's weird all right," the band said at once laughing. "I'll get you lot back," she whispered.

"Let's get a move on it," Shane said while settling the little girl in a seat next to the stage while waving his hand at her to tell her not to move from that spot.

"I thought I heard that music playing again." Ron said looking up from radio and staring at his best friends.

"Yeah Ron I heard it to," Harry said looking out towards where the bar was. "Hey I am going to go see who the band is." Right when Harry stepped out from the back room he saw _her_, he saw that red hair that he once fell in love with, but the hair was different then he remember it to be, it was almost a dark blood red. The red hair went into perfect curls that were lying in ringlets cascading down her back and around her perfectly creamy skin. The freckles that used to be everywhere on her face, now only held a few that were plastered here and there, but fit better with her complexion. Her lips were a light red, making her face look very seductive. Her eyes were still the chocolate brown he remembered, but they had confidence, maturity, and desire in them. Her body had gained the womanly curves in all the right places that really showed how she really blossomed over the years.

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

Harry felt like he was stuck in a trance while her ruby red lips moved around the mic.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

She turned her head to look at her lead guitarist Shane, smiling. If anyone watched the two, they could see there was ample amount of chemistry between them.

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

The strawberry blonde girl began to dance as much as she could in a seated position to avoid getting scolded at. She giggled while squealing a yell of happiness to the band singing. Jillian had turned back her focus to the mic. She was entranced by the passion of the song.

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

Not once did she look around the room afraid of breaking her concentration from the song. She looked up from the mic as the room began filling sound of applauses, whistles, and yells. While smiling she scanned the room until she settled on a pair of emerald eyes that were fixed on her from the back of the room. "Shit," was all she could muster under her breath.


	2. Kiss me now

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Kiss Me Now

The band played a few more songs, a duet, just the guys, and more of Jillian singing. They announced they were taking a five minute break and soon the pub had random music playing to fill the void. Jillian walked towards the very obedient four year old. She scooped her up, and carried her off to the other room. A certain pair of eyes followed her as she retreated into the "band room." What the bloody hell was that," Shane barked. He saw she had been staring at some mysterious guy for first half of their performance. The two band mates that resembled twins were in the side playing with the four year old's toys and her.

"Excuse me," Jillian walked back out to the main floor without even acknowledging that he was yelling at her.

"Are you even listening to me!" She was gone.

She could feel a warm breath glide up behind her while she made her way towards the spot she saw those haunting eyes. "Long time no see." She turned around abruptly to be taken back by the raven haired man that stood before her.

"Harry?" She studied him, age has not been on his side as she saw the crows feet lines become more defined by his growing smile, a grin graced her lips.

"The one and only," Harry smiled. "Don't say that out loud though." The two embraced, holding each other tightly while he swung her around.

* * *

"Hermione?" She looked up from her book and smiled at the red head. "Do you think-

"She'll come home." Hermione never tamed her lion's mane of a bush, but she made it work for her face. She looked tired and stressed from the recent events. She didn't understand why Ginny had to flee from her family and friends, but she always encouraged Ron she'd return. She wanted to keep his spirits up even if sometimes she would get tired of his constant obsession with thinking he saw or heard her. As time based Hermione didn't think Ginny was going to return home. She saw the younger girl as a nuisance and quite annoying, but for the sake of her friend she put up with the littlest Weasley.

"Harry?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who was that Ron?" Hermione jumped from her seat by the startle of the voice from the other side of the door. Ron didn't waste anytime, and was already making his way outside of the door when Hermione pulled him back in. "Wait, glamour yourself first." Hermione held out his wand in her slender hands.

* * *

Harry slipped his hands back from around Jillian's waist. "I got to get back," she motioned with her body towards the stage, "but it was good to see you." Jillian leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek that a 5 o'clock shadow growing.

Before he could say anything else to her, she was fixing the mic on the stage to get ready for the next song to begin. "I missed you, Ginny" was all he could mutter out, but she never heard.

"Oh sorry mate," someone's elbow pushed up into his lower back ribs. He focused on the person that was treated away from him. He muddled a few words that weren't very pleasant. Harry pulled Ron back before he could make it more than arms reach afraid he would attract to much attention with his bright orange hair. He turned around to see his friend pulling him back, when he settled next to the raven hair man he focused all his attention to the singer that was talking with band that were getting ready for the next song. "Thats -"

"Yeah." Ron had been right all along.

On the stage Jillian was getting her ear chewed off by Shane. Jason, Mike, and Caleb focused on their instruments just to avoid Shane and Jillian's constant bickering. '_If they just would get together already_' all three thought as Jillian began to fire back at Shane for trying to control who she talked to and what she did. "It's not your business!" She turned away from him and stepped up to mic as they were announced.

_Put on my high heels_  
_My little red dress_  
_Sugar cookie perfume_  
_And I don't care if you know I'm tryin'_  
_It's time that you got a clue_

Shane heard this song before when they rehearsed, but after the last few events the song felt like it had more meaning behind it.

_You say you wish that you could find a girl like me_  
_It's hilarious how obvious can one girl be_

She tried to through hints at him since the day she met him. His beautiful blue eyes always looked at her like he wanted more, but always played it safe towards her. He would date, but no girl was ever good enough to bring home to meet everyone or they would say they didn't want kids so he'd drop them faster than a blink of an eye.

_Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first_  
_But I promise we can figure it out_  
_Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around_  
_Kiss me now_

Her eyes diverted to the little girl for a moment. '_He loves her like his own, that can't be the reason._' She met him while she was still pregnant with her daughter, but he didn't know of her "situation" when he gave her a place to stay that stormy night. They spent that whole night laughing and talking like they had been best friends since diapers, but when he leaned in to kiss her, she pulled away in fear. "I can't," and from that moment on he never tried again.

_I see you smilin'_  
_I catch you starin' more than a friend would do_  
_I'm droppin' hints like_  
_Like it's my job why_  
_Why you keep playin' it cool?_

She met Jason a few weeks later one day in a coffee shop. The day that changed her life forever. He heard her singing to herself, and insisted she come perform at small venues with him and his friends, the twins.

_Did you really call me over just so we could hang out?_  
_Boy this little game you're playing's really freakin' me out_

Shane encouraged her to join the group, but at every rehearsal he would find a reason for her to come back home because something was wrong with Emma or his cooking would make the smoke alarms always go off. She got fed up with the constant house calls which caused him to be forced to watch rehearsal sessions before he joined the band altogether.

_Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first_  
_But I promise we can figure it out_  
_Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around_  
_Kiss me now_

_I know, I know I get it you're the gentleman type_  
_But lean a little closer_  
_Let me change your mind_

_Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first_  
_But I promise we can figure it out_  
_Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around_

_Yeah it might feel a little bit funny at first_  
_But I promise we can figure it out_  
_Let me show you tonight that it's time we stop messin' around_  
_Kiss me now_  
_Kiss me now_  
_Kiss me now_

After five years, Shane still never got the hint. "Ginny!" Before she could react, spells began to be shot from everywhere.

Flashback

_July 1, 1997_

_A strand blew in front of the young girls face. A hand reached over and brushed it behind her ear to be returned to the other pieces of red hair. She look up into his dark unreadable eyes. "You don't have to do this." Tears began to well up underneath her now closed eyes. "Nobility really doesn't fit you," he bent down placing one last kiss on her forehead. When her eyes fluttered open, he was gone. "I will love you until the sun stops burning." The fragile girl didn't let a single tear drop until she reached her hand-me-down twin sized bed. She curled into a ball just letting the now unstoppable tears fall onto her pillow._

_When she finally pulled her self out of her bed, she could smell her mother cooking all the kids favorites which meant only one reason; they were coming. She would have to share her already small sized room with a girl while trying to pretend nothing was wrong. She played around with her food until her brother scraped her destroyed food unto his plate. "Mum, is he really missing? Good riddance," her brother sounded proud about the news he had found out. He passed her the paper to show her what he was talking about._

_Heir to Biggest Fortune GONE was plastered in big bold letters. His beautiful face was looking back at her from the paper, not showing any sign of emotions. Her eyes grew wide. She excused her self to go for a walk. The moment she reached outside, she ran and kept running until she couldn't make her legs move anymore. That night she wrote in her journal._

_I miss those blue eyes  
__How you kissed me at night  
__I miss the way we sleep  
__Like there's no sunrise  
__Like the taste of your smile  
__I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you  
__What I should have said  
__No I never told you  
__I just held it in  
__And now I miss everything  
__About you  
__I can't believe I still want you  
__After all the things we've  
__Been through  
__I miss everything about you  
__Without you  
_

_I see your blue eyes  
__Every time I close mine  
__You make it hard to see  
__Where I belong to when I'm not  
__Around you  
__It's like I'm not with me_

_She closed the journal to never want to open the book again. It was to be the last time she thought of him._

_As summer went on, she tried to forget her pain by dating her brother's friend. He was a sweet guy, but he wasn't him. He also was falling for the girl that was sharing the room with her._

_On the day of her birthday, one month and ten days from the day he said goodbye she opened the journal one last time. She flipped through each page breathing in every last bit of him. She reached the only blank page. She had to write to him, tell him, and that is what she did. She knew he would never read it, but she pretended like one day he would return because it somehow reached him._

_She told him he missed her birthday, that she was trying to move on like he said to do, she was improving on quidditch, little things that went on around the house, and when she signed it at the end she added one last detail._

_Love, Ginny_

_I can't do this without you. I'm running away, I'm pregnant._

End Flashback

"Finally you wake up sleepy head."

Author Note: This is an old story with a mostly forgotten plot so i'm changing it around to make a somewhat new plot so it can be a "completed" story :) I hope you enjoy... review so i can know what to improve on


End file.
